


Tanz wie der Wind

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: <3, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Ein kleines süßes Liebesgedicht :3





	

Deine Lippen röter als rot  
Deine Haut so blass wie der Tod,  
Und doch bist du so unglaublich schön,  
Wie eine Königin - so wunderschön,

Tanz wie der Wind,  
Schnell und geschwind,  
Die Augen nicht auf den Boden,  
Sondern stolz, weit nach Oben,

Ich kann es kaum glauben,  
Gedanken kaum trauen,  
Doch du gehörst mir,  
Und ich allein dir,

Tanz wie der Wind,  
Schnell und geschwind,  
Die Augen nicht auf den Boden,  
Sondern stolz, weit nach Oben,

Für dich würd' ich sterben,  
Mit diesen Worten werben,  
Halt mich, Küss mich,  
Lieb allein mich,

Tanz wie der Wind,  
Schnell und geschwind,  
Die Augen nicht auf den Boden,  
Sondern stolz, weit nach Oben,

Will dich verschlingen,  
Mich um dich winden,  
Dich rufen hörn'  
Das du mich liebst


End file.
